1. Technical Field
The present relates to a recording paper.
2. Related Art
Preventing counterfeiting is extremely important for special documents such as bank notes and marketable securities.
In recent years, as computers and networks have become more widespread, it has become relatively simple to acquire a desired piece of information from a vast quantity of information, and then print or copy the acquired piece of information. As a result, much attention is being focused on the problem of leaked confidential information, arising from printed items obtained by the illegal copying or printing of highly confidential information. Accordingly, a variety of devices and methods have been proposed for strengthening information security in order to prevent such leaked confidential information arising from printed items obtained by the illegal copying or printing of highly confidential information.
In the above types of special documents and printing papers used for preventing counterfeiting, a metal fiber such as a magnetic material that produces a large Barkhausen effect is blended into or embedded within the paper.